


Don't be so smug.

by bandnerd_1395



Series: Saving and hoping. [1]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam and Dean get caught investigating a navy officer, they get caught by Gibbs and the team. Will Dean's mouth be able to get them out of trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of this, this is all for fun and I make no profit of it.

“I don’t know Dean, how can we be sure that this is ghost related?” Sam asked for the umpteenth time.

“Look Sam, all I’m saying is we checked things out for a hell of a lot less.”

“But a guy dying in his bathroom, I mean come on maybe he slipped.” Sam insisted.

“Look all I know is that the police are saying that there was no water there, and that there was no blunt force trauma.”

“Alright fine, let’s go.”

They drove for miles and Sam fell asleep. Dean had to stop and get gas, and some food. He pulled over at the nearest rest stop and started to pump the gas.

“Sammy, go get me pie.” Dean said startling his brother.

“Really, why can’t you do it?”

“Because I’m getting gas.”

“Really?” Dean looked at him with those eyes Sam knew all too well.

“Fine, but you’re paying for it.”

He handed him his money and went back to pumping the gas. He laughed when Sam came back and gave him the ‘here’s your damn pie’ look. They got back in the car and drove the rest of the way.

“Sam we’re here.”

“Okay let’s get this over with.” They got out of the car and knocked on the door.

“Hello may I help you?” A young woman about 30 said.

“Well we’re from the FBI, and we just wanted to ask you a few questions about your husband.”

“I don’t understand, my husband was in the Navy, I thought that the FBI doesn’t investigate naval officers.” They looked at each other, they had no idea that this man was in the Navy.

“Oh we’re terribly sorry, can you tell us who would investigate?”

“Shouldn’t you already know?”

“No, you see we just started and we don’t know the other agencies all that well.”

“NCIS.”

“Thank you m’am.” They left seriously confused.

“Dean who is this NCIS anyway?”

“I’m not sure I never heard of them before.”

“Time to do some research.”

“I guess so.”

They went to the nearest motel and hoped that they would be able to discover something about this NCIS.

~~

“Tony we have a job to do.” Ziva snapped.

“I know, I know, but still this job is getting stranger by the minute, I mean no forced entry, no blunt force trauma, not even any signs of slipping. Now you tell me that this man slipped here.”

“Well what else could it be? I mean the man died in the bathroom, and the wife said that no one came into the house.”

“Well we better tell Gibbs.”

“Tell him what? That we have nothing.”

“Good point.”

Dean and Sam snuck into the bathroom to see if they could find something. “Freeze!” Tony and Ziva shouted.

They put their hands up and turned around to see two people who were covered in some kind of black outfit that read NCIS.

“Oh so you’re NCIS, and here I thought that that lady was messing with us.”

“Shut up or we shoot.” Dean stopped talking the last thing he needed was to go back to hell.

“Gibbs looks like these two are returning to the crime scene.”

“Take them into custody.”

“Wait you got this all wrong, we are here to help.”

“Yea right, and where are you from?” Gibbs asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“If we told you, you wouldn’t believe us.” Sam finally said.

“Well, then I guess you’ll have to explain everything in the interrogation room back at NCIS.” Gibbs said sternly.

They were handcuffed and read their rights before they were taken back to NCIS headquarters.

“Well this is new.” Dean said.  
“What is?” Sam asked. “Going to an interrogation room.”

“Haha very funny Dean, you already have a criminal record, don’t let your mouth get you into more trouble.”

“I won’t, and hey wait a minute, my mouth doesn’t get me into trouble, does it?”

“Dean if it wasn’t for your mouth I think that Hendrickson wouldn’t have wanted to kill you.”

“Okay, okay so I get a little cocky but that shouldn’t be held against me.”

“Dean just keep to the semi-truth and everything should be fine.”

They were put in separate interrogation rooms and Gibbs was the first to look into the one called Dean Winchester. “He does have a criminal background.” Ziva said reading his file.

“But it also says that he died in an explosion while being in custody.”

“So then who’s in our interrogation room?” Tony asked.

“Gibbs where are you going?” Gibbs stormed into Dean’s interrogation room.

“Who the hell are you?” He growled.

“My name is Dean.” “Okay smartass, what’s your last name?”

“Hm, Winchester.”

“You think this is some kind of joke, a Navy guy is dead and we have no idea who killed him.”

“I didn’t think this was a joke, I think I might be able to help-“

“The only way you will help me is by giving me your DNA to see who you really are.”

“Okay fine, do what you must.” Gibbs smiled this was going to be fun.


	2. Gibbs is baffled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ducky reports nothing is wrong with the body, and Gibbs finds out he is interrogating a dead man he is confused.

The DNA was transported to Abby’s lab to see who this person was. Gibbs knew he was lying so he couldn’t wait to see who he was really dealing with. The first stop was Ducky’s morgue.

“What do you got Duck?”

“Jethro, there isn’t much to tell, he just seemed to drop dead.”

“Duck a healthy 31 year old just dropping dead, doesn’t seem likely.”

“I know what you must think, but there was no damage to the heart, brain, or any other organ.”

“What about any poison?”

“Nothing that I could tell, I mean I had no strange substances to even send up to Abby.” Gibbs left the morgue and went to Abby’s lab.

Maybe she figured out who the man in interrogation really was.

“Abbs whatta got?”

“Well there was absolutely no fingerprints, and no shoe prints or anything like that, but I did figure out who our person is in interrogation.”

“Who?” “His name is Dean Winchester.”

“Abby that’s impossible.”

“I know there is a death certificate, but DNA don’t lie Gibbs.” Gibbs thought, people fake their death all the time, but if he did, why did he do it?

“Does it say when?”

“In 2006 in Illinois.”

“What did he die of?” She looked on the computer.

“It says here that he was shot, but it doesn’t say by who.”

“Maybe I should just see exactly why this man got shot.”

“Gibbs this guy doesn’t seem like a serial killer.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well all these people swear up and down that this man saved their kids’ life, and even their own, and get this, not only that but with every killing he is no where near the crime scene. He only shows up afterward.” “But why?”

“I’m not sure, but that’s what everyone keeps telling them and I did a satellite image which proves that he was all the way in Kansas when this murder happened.”

“Let me go talk to this man.”

“Okay have fun.” He kissed her on the cheek.

“Gibbs?”

“Hm?”

She kissed him smack on the lips and he was stunned but kissed her back.

“Abby you know we can’t do that here.”

“I know, but I just had to, you’re so damn cute.” He smiled and left her lab, it was time to see who he was and what he wanted.


	3. Sometimes it's hard to believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After releasing Sam and Dean from interrogation, Ziva has a hard time believing them.

“I already told you my name is Sam.”

“Look, I know that you died already-“

“No, it was a near death experience, Ziva, right?”

“To you it’s agent David.”

“Sorry, look agent David, I told you we’re only trying to figure out who murdered that man-“

“That man has a name, it’s Johnathan Kunkle, and that man also had a wife and kids-“

“I know, I told you it’s hard to lose someone, I lost both my parents to someone and now I’m out to help people.” Ziva walked out and was really pissed off.

“Gibbs he keeps telling me the same damn thing that he’s here to help.”

“Well according to Abby the satellite showed that they were almost 3,000 miles away from the crime scene at the time of the murder.”

“What then why-“

“I don’t know but that’s what I’m going to find out.” Gibbs walked into Dean’s interrogation room.

“Agent Gibbs right?”

“Right, now look the only reason you are not walking in hand-cuffs right now is because of my forensics specialist said that you were 3,000 miles away.”

“I told you my brother and I are here to help.”

“Why?”

“Because we both lost our parents and well he lost his girlfriend, we know what it’s like to lose someone, we don’t want to see other people hurt if we can help it. Sometimes we can’t and it literally eats away at us, like a virus.”

“Well if you are here to help, then who the hell killed that man?”

“Not sure, but if you let us go we might be able to find out, oh and it's a what, not a who.”

“No not gonna happen, we work together on this, or you get put in prison and never see your brother again, and what do you mean?”

Dean thought this was gonna be a bad idea, but he didn’t have much choice now did he?

“Deal, we work together on this, and I'm not sure, but we'll find out.”

Gibbs took Dean and Sam to his desk and told the others what the new plan was.

“Gibbs how are you sure we can even trust these two?” McGee asked.

“Look McGee all I know is Abby is good at her job, do you wanna second guess her?”

“No sir.” “Good.”

“Okay we got all we need from the trunk.” Sam said to Gibbs.

“Why do we need salt?” Tony asked.

“We have a theory.”

“What’s that?”

“Well this may sound crazy, hell crazier than anything you ever heard, but we think that what killed him was a soul eater.”

“What in the hell is that.”

“Do you guys believe in ghosts, devil, things like that?”

“You guys are insane.” Tony said.

“Maybe, but we’re not crazy when it comes to things like this. You see you know how I told you our mother died?”

“Yea, what about it.” Gibbs asked getting impatient.

“Well the thing that killed her was a demon, specifically a yellow-eyed demon.”

“How can that be possible?” Ziva asked.

“Well there are evil things out there, things that are unexplained, and even though it may sound crazy, this son of a bitch needs to be killed.”

“How?” Tony asked.

“Well for starters we need to get everyone in this building in a safe spot.”

“Like?”

“Some place that may only have like one or two entrances.” Sam explained.

“Abby’s lab only has two entrances.”

“Get everyone there, we need to stay up here and fight this damn thing before it kills someone else.”

“Wait a minute, how can we be sure that you aren’t the killers? I mean from a satellite camera sure, but how do we know that it wasn’t someone who works for you?” Ziva asked.

“Look we don’t have time for this-“

“No, you tell us exactly what the hell you want from us.”

“We don’t want anything, just to help.”

“We have been working this job for a long time and not once was there ever any demon shit like that, every killing had someone that killed them.” Ziva insisted.

“Well sometimes that’s not always the case, believe me we wish we could tell you that there’s no such thing as demons and ghosts, but unfortunately we were raised to fight and kill demons.” Sam said.

“Still even if it is this thing you call a soul eater, how the hell are we supposed to kill it, and why is it coming around now?”

“We’re not sure, but we do need to do research on this thing before we kill it, and we also need to know if there is a pattern to these killings.” Dean said.

“Well if you think that Gibbs is going to believe this shit you’re wrong right Gibbs?”

“What do you guys need?”

“Gibbs you can’t be serious, you actually believe these guys?” Ziva asked shocked.

“Yes, I know it may sound insane, but I also had an experience with ghosts, I saw the ghost of my wife and daughter in my house telling me that I had to be strong for them, that they were okay.”

Gibbs was almost in tears, and Ziva knew he wasn’t lying.

“I mean they say that you see them after they die, but this was different I felt them, they came up to me and gave me a hug, told me not to worry about them, they told me to be happy. So as crazy as this sounds I believe them.”

“Thank you, now how can we do research?”

“We can go into Abby’s lab, I know she believes in this stuff, so she shouldn’t have a problem letting you use her computers.”

“Let’s go then.”


	4. Chapter 4

They all headed down to Abby’s lab in hopes to find a safe place from the demons.

“Abbs lock all the doors.” Gibbs said.

“Everything okay?”

“No time please just lock all the doors.” Dean said.

She did that and Sam and Dean went to putting salt and demon traps all over any possible entrance.

“What’s this about?” Abby asked.

“A demon killed that man, more specifically a soul eater, but we don’t know how to kill the damn thing, so we need your help to figure that out.”

“How can I help?”

“Well we need to do research as to why it killed John and where it’s going to be next, and then of course how to kill it.”

“Oh slow down, Gibbs are you buying this?”

“Yes, I mean it sounds crazy-“

“No it doesn’t I just wanted to make sure you were on board with this plan.”

“Okay well for starters we need to find out what this demon wants, other than the obvious, and then figure out how to kill it.”

“Well what do they usually die from?” Ziva asked.

“Well sometimes it’s a silver bullet to the heart, other times it’s fire, and now we just recently found out that some kind of knife kills them as well.”

“Anything else?”

“Well plenty but for right now we need to focus on this thing.” Sam said interrupting Dean’s sentence.

“Hey you know Sammy I was going to say that.”

“Right, and you weren’t going to say something sarcastic to her?”

“Well, no, she’s hot.”

“I would not say that if I were you.” Tony said.

“Why?” “Because Ziva is a weapon.”

“Oh, um, well if it’s any consolation so are we.”

“Okay guys we need to focus on this, first of all we need to figure out what this thing wants.”

They searched and searched, and after hours of searching Sam spoke up.

“Hey I think I found something.”

“What’s that?”

“Well it says here that soul eaters are Pagan gods, they find out who disobeys them and takes their soul and then takes them to what we would know as our hell, except it is far worse than ours.”

“Okay does it tell us how to kill them?”

“It says here the only way to kill them is to find the last victim and- oh this is gross.”

“What?”

“It says here we need to rip the heart out and burn it.”

“Oh gross, well at least the body is downstairs.”

“Yea but it also says that the heart must still be in the body before it gets ripped out, Ducky did you take the heart out of John?”

“Well yes that’s how an autopsy works.”

“Great, so now what?”

“We have to wait for it to kill it’s next victim.”

“Sam you can’t be serious we can’t let another person die from this son of bitch.”

“I know it sounds crazy, but it’s our only option.”

“Well do we know what these things go after? I mean besides Pagan disobeyers.”

“Well I think I know who the next victim will be.”

“Who?”

“Ziva.”

“What that’s impossible she’s not Pagan.”

“No, but there’s something different with this thing that guy John practiced Jewish religion, he then disobeyed the Jewish religion and that’s when he was killed.”

“So we’re just gonna stand here and let this damn thing kill Ziva?” Tony asked.

“No I have a plan.”

“What’s that, they say to kill it you need the last victims heart in pure condition.”

“Well I also saw this form has a weakness of pure gold.”

“How the hell to we find gold here?” Dean asked.

“It doesn’t necessarily have to be a bullet or a knife, it can be a gold necklace or ring.

”Okay so what do we put it around that son of bitch and it kills it?”

“Yea that sounds about right and Ziva we need you to help us.”

“Why me?”

“Because you have a gold necklace.”

“Well if I die, I’m so haunting you.”


	5. Believing is seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they see the creature attack Ziva, they believe the duo now.

“Wait hold up, so you mean to tell me this thing can’t stand gold?” Tony asked.

“Yea that’s what it looks like, usually it’s silver, but there are chances where things change.” Sam said.

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as our dad would be.”

Dean looked at his brother, he knew that he would never say something like that unless he actually meant it.

“Yea and how do we know that your father-“

“No he’s right, I know how crazy it sounds but if he said that then he must be pretty damn sure.” Tony was stunned.

“Doesn’t he like his father or something?”

“Well let’s just put it this way he always did the exact opposite of what he said, they always butted heads, so you tell me.”

“Okay well if you say so.”

They went to work on the trap before it came and took Ziva’s soul. They had to hurry they had no idea if that creature would come now or if it will come later. They had to work fast because if not, who knows what’ll happen. They heard a blood-curdling scream.

“Ziva!”

They ran into the lab to find the creature taking Ziva soul.

“Duck!”

They shot rock salt at it, and it disappeared.

“You okay Ziva?”

She coughed. “Ugh, define okay.”

“Well we need you now because that thing won’t be gone long.”

“What the hell was in that?”

“Rock salt, it temporarily repels demons.”

They quickly took Ziva to autopsy where they set up the trap. “So what exactly do I have to do?”

“Well you have to sit here, and wait for that thing, we’ll handle the rest.”

“You guys are insane.”

“Maybe we are, but there’s no time for that right now.”

They sat Ziva down and left the room, they were hoping that son of a bitch would show up. They got out of autopsy and waited for a long time. They had Ziva’s Star of David in hand waiting for the soul eater to come.

“Man after this I’m getting me some pie.” Dean said rubbing his tummy.

“Dean really we’re in the middle of a situation and you are looking for food?” Sam asked staring Dean down.

“Sorry, but my stomach is hungry.”

“Would you two focus?” Gibbs said interrupting the brothers’ banter.

“Sorry.” They said together.

“Come on you son of a bitch.” Dean said getting impatient.

They saw the creature snake its way around the autopsy room and they got ready to go.

“Ready?”

“As we’ll ever be.” They ran in and Sam got the necklace around the soul eater’s neck and the thing screamed and vanished.

“There now do you guys believe us?” Sam and Dean asked.


	6. Abby's journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets kidnapped by another creature, and Gibbs is pissed.

“Well that was one thing I don’t think we’ll ever un-see.” McGee said.

“I told you guys that these things exist.” Abby said confidently.

“Yea don’t rub it in, we just thought that it was a goth thing.” Abby stared coldly at Tony.

“Sorry, the thing is good for you, but for me not so much.”

“Whatever Tony, just think you all thought this shit was not real, now you guys helped fight off a soul eater.”

“Right sorry Abbs.”

“No big deal.” She smiled and Tony thought it wasn’t meant to be friendly.

“Tony you really should be nicer to Abby, because she knows many different ways to kill you without leaving a trace.” Ziva said.

“Oh, uh, right.” Tony said nervously

. “No need to worry Tony, I only do that to my worst enemies.” He laughed.

“You’re joking right?”

“Sure let’s go with that.”

He looked over at her with wide-eyes, Abby didn’t really kill anyone did she? No she couldn’t. Or could she? While the group was talking back and forth no one noticed something lurking in the background. The creature smiled evilly at Abby. He slowly crept his way through the lobby and grabbed Abby from behind.

“Abby!” Gibbs shouted as Abby disappeared in the darkness.

“We have to find her.” Gibbs snapped.

“We will, Sam we need to do research and fast.”

“Right, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only saw up to season 4 of Supernatural, and only up to season 9 of NCIS, so please don't hate too bad. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
